Tommy & Katherine: 8 Years Later
by The Moon Prince Of The Wind
Summary: New Title, New Summary, 1 Change of Genre, Same story. After 5 years Tommy and Katherine get back together in a high school reunion and soon get married. But upon Mesogog messing up Tommy's research it put his wife in a coma. Will Katherine be awake? And will this evil perish with or without her? Rated T for Romantic Moments & Drama being the major with action & humor. COMPLETE!
1. Memories

Author's Note: Am I wrong here to think that Tommy and Kat belong together way better than Tommy with Kimberly? Now I know everybody's like "Tomberly Forever," but come to find out for me, Zeo and Turbo weren't bad as well. for me, the original series ended when Zordon died and that's Power Rangers In Space. This story takes place 5 years after the aftermath of Space pretty much your basic "It's been a long time, meet again see how it went, go on various dates and kiss, get married and have kids." Sad to say I have a soft side here as well, this is not an M rated fic. Although maybe in the mere future if I get enough reviews for such a story I'll throw in a honeymoon scene or so and up the the rating. To those that had read this before this is another update. Same story, but different title.

Disclaimer: I am proud to say that I do not own Power Rangers.

Tommy and Katherine: 8 Years Later

Chapter 1

After attending college and succeeding, Tommy was now a Doctor Scientist studying on fossils from dinosaurs. The inspiration came to him when he was with his friends Jason, Billy, Zack, Trini, Adam, Aisha, Rocky, they fought very well as the mighty morphin group, but most of all, Tommy had pulled out from a drawer photos of two women who had shown much love for him throughout it all, one a gymnast the other a ballerina. In short: Kimberly and Katherine. Tommy still could remember the romantic times he had with Kimberly as well as all the times they fought alongside each other they were each other's first boy/girlfriend and to kiss each other, but he also remembered that Kimberly had sent him a "Dear John Letter." Any other time if Kimberly was around she would tell him herself, but since she was far away with her career and with her lover which is unknown if he's still currently her boyfriend, or if he's engaged or married to her. But as for Katherine, she helped him many times and in many ways. Through heartbreak and hard times, trials and tribulations, brimstone and fire, Katherine had always been there for him. He also could remember part of what they shared as well and somehow during his dance with Katherine, he felt something stronger with her than with Kimberly. As he was finishing up he got a note from a fellow scientist about the Angel Grove High School Reunion Class Of 1997.

_Well it has been a while since I met everybody. Maybe attending should be better for me. Beside it would be nice to catch up with old friends._

So he packed up his things and got to his car and left to go home and change into something more suitable for a high school reunion which was being held at LT. Stone's Juice Bar.

Author's Note: A quick beginning I'll admit but I was aiming for a much detailed intro I promise the next will be entertaining.


	2. Angel Grove High School Reunion Of 1997

Author's Note: The song in choice I took it on a whole new perspective hope you could understand but here's chap 2, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers nor the song "Remember Me This Way" by Jordan Hill.

Chapter 2

At LT. Stone's Juice Bar LT. Stone along with Bulk, Skull, and Justin, who was now 18, were putting the finishing touches to the Class Reunion of 1997. When it was time they started to bring everyone inside.

"Welcome fellow classmates, to the 1997 Angel Grove High School Reunion!" Bulk said.

"Yeah! We would like to thank everyone for attending such a event!" Skull added. "Everybody have a good time!" Pretty soon the party took in full and everybody was having a good time. Tommy came in and saw how everything looked and how everybody was doing good. He didn't see his past friends yet but his fellow turbo ranger, Justin was there. He was behind the bar serving juices and food to everyone.

"Hey, Justin!"

"Tommy! It's been a long time."

"How's everything going at school?"

"Just great. Just graduated. I'm taking a major in mechanics."

"Oh, well that's great!"

"Thanks. How's the Dr. Fossil Scientist?"

"Just as good as the future mechanic here. Nothing grand."

Soon later into the reunion, Adam and Rocky came in and saw Tommy and Justin.

"Hey Tommy, Justin!" Adam said.

"Rocky! Adam!" Justin replied as the two came over to them to greet them.

"How's it going?" Tommy asked.

"Couldn't be better." Rocky replied.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Tommy asked.

"Well I am now an owner of a karate center." Adam replied.

"Yeah and Adam hired me to be the instructor. Also Alpha 5 is there to help." Rocky added.

"Wow that's cool."

"It's amazing how 5 years have passed and here we are like it's our graduation party." Rocky said. "So how's the Dr. status?"

"It's going great. To discover the inspiration of the Dino powers we had, has really motivated me."

"Yeah. I see what you mean." Rocky said. With history being in mind they all thought about Aisha who wanted to be left behind in time to help the animals. LT. Stone was up on the stage to announce something.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the class of 1997, I now attend to you live entertainment from one of your own. Please a big hand for your own... Tanya Sloan!"

Everybody started cheering they were waiting for her to come out but Bulk and Skull came to LT. Stone and told them that there were a bit of technical difficulties.

"We apologize for the difficulties fellow classmates."Bulk said. "It's only minor but don't worry in the meantime how about we entertain you with jokes and magic."

There was a piano in which skull got to he sat down and started playing a tune which sounded lively but humor at the same time. On top of the piano there was a top hat. Bulk had a stick in hand. Tapping it Bulk attended to the audience.

"And now ladies and gentlemen with a note of Skull's piano skills and the joke's end a number of things might come out this hat what will those be? You will find out." Bulk started waving the wand around and he noticed that Skull was crossing his arms while playing. "Hey Skull, why do people stay away from you when you cross your arms?"

"Beats me Bulk. Why?"

"Cause you was poison. Your name is Skull and the bones inside your arms were crossing each other. Hence the symbol skull and crossbones, which mean poison!"

"Hey!"

Everybody got a good laugh and at the end of the joke Bulk pointed the wand at the hat and streamers came out of it. The audience applaud for that even Tommy, Adam, Justin, and Rocky were amused. Skull started another tune and it was his turn to tell a joke.

"Hey Bulky."

"What's up, Skull?"

"Why did they throw you away after you were worn out?"

"I don't know the answer to that fictional question. Why?"

"Because you were considered 'Bulk' trash!"

Bulk stopped and was about to go after Skull until skull finished his note and silly string flew out the hat. They all got a very good laugh at that. And applaud them after. After that, Stone came out and went to the two men.

"Boys, I thank you for the entertainment but now it's time for you to step off."

"Okay sir." Bulk said.

"Yeah." Skull added and they stepped off.

"Well we were able too fix the technicalities and it should be okay and now the moment you guys waited for. The singing sensation of Tanya Sloan!"

They all cheered as Tanya came out and a band was behind her ready to play. As soon as she began singing everybody was dancing. During the middle of the song, Katherine showed up and Justin and Adam immediately recognized her.

"Hey Tommy, the "Power" gang's all back." Adam said.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"Just look behind you." Justin ordered as Tommy looked behind him he saw her more beautiful than ever in a pink dress more alluring with matching shoes, if this was one of Tommy's fantasies or dreams, it came true. As Katherine spot Justin, Adam, Rocky, and Tommy, she went up to them.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey Kat." The guys said before they each gave her a hug.

"We sure have missed you." Adam said.

"We though you would be traveling to compete in ballet competitions or participate in plays." Rocky said.

"Well I did participate in some, but I came here to take a break. And besides, how could I miss my high school reunion?"

"Well, we're glad you're here Kat." Tommy said.

"And I'm glad to be here."

They all had saw Tanya finish up the song and applauded. When it ended she went to the group and they was now making up for lost time.

"Nice singing up there Tanya." Tommy said.

"Thanks. So how's everybody's life and the pursuit of happiness?"

"I'm a prima ballerina assoluta now." Katherine said.

"Wow that's great!" Tanya and Rocky said. "So what about you two?" Tanya continued asking.

"I'm an owner of a karate center while Rocky is the constructor at the center." Adam said.

"Alpha 5 is there with us to help out and all." Rocky added.

"Wow that's great!" Tanya said. "What about you Tommy?"

"I'm a scientist graduated just almost 2 years ago. studying fossils and all. Nothing grand."

"That's actually great." Katherine said.

"Hey Tanya, you want to dance?" Adam asked.

"I'd love to." Tanya replied and they ended up dancing.

"Just look at them." Tommy said. "Having a great time, to tell you this is something I've really missed."

"Yeah. Well I'm going to help Justin if that's all right with him."

"Of course it's all right. I always loved when my friends want to help me."

"All right."

Rocky ended up behind the juice bar with Justin. Suddenly it was a slow song that was playing.

_Every now and then_

_We find a special friend_

_Who never lets us down_

Tommy and Katherine was now looking at each other as they remember the last time they danced.

"Um, do you feel like dancing Kat?"

"I'd love to."

_Who understands it all_

_Reaches out each time you fall_

_You're the best friend that I've found_

_I know you can't stay_

_A part of you will never ever go away_

_Your heart will stay_

Tommy and Katherine found their own spot and started to dance. As they were dancing they were looking very deeply into each other eyes.

_I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_

_Hmm... this way_

"Kat you have been more amazing."

"Thanks, so have you."

"I actually did miss you more than miss dancing with you."

"You have?"

"Yes."

"To tell you the truth Tommy, I've missed you too. And what's worse was all this time we were together I really wanted to tell..."

Tommy leaned forward to kiss her. It was something she really wanted from Tommy.

_I don't need eyes to see_

_The love you bring to me_

_No matter where I go_

_And I know that you'll be there_

_Forever more apart of time, you're everywhere_

_I'll always care_

"What is it do you want to tell me?"

"I... I want to be more than your friend Tommy, I love you."

"To tell you the truth, Katherine, I've been waiting for you to tell me that. But not much as I've been hoping to see you so I could tell you the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yeah I have. So what's next for you."

"I'm moving back to Angel Grove into my parents old house. You?"

"I'm barely here in Angel Grove. I'm in a lab close to Reefside and I have a cabin close to the lab I'm working."

"I have Ballet performances here. Maybe one day you can rescue me from the life of all work and no play?"

"Not only that, I'll come visit you whenever possible."

The two shared another kiss but more passionately, and danced together for the rest of the song.

_I'll make a wish for you_

_And hope it will come true_

_That life would just be kind_

_To such a gentle mind_

_If you lose your way_

_Think back on yesterday_

_Remember me this way_

_Remember me this way_

_Hmm... this way_

Author's Note: Guys I have came up with a new review system if I can get 50 before I complete this story, I'll bump up the rating of this story if I get 75 I'll add a honeymoon chap as well If I get 100 I'll make an alternate sequel to this.


	3. A Nighttime Boat Ride & Proposal

Author's Note: okay Maybe I aimed a little too high for the review count so I lowered it. I'll let you know when I reached my review quota please read review and thanks for waiting.

Disclaimer: I do not own power Rangers. So don't ask.

Chapter 3

A Night To Remember/The Proposal

While work was going on between Tommy and Katherine they also managed to put some time in hanging out with each other. Tommy was invited to Katherine's ballet performance in which she was headlining. It was at 4:30 in which it was 3:20 right now but the ride to Reefside to Angel Grove was 30 minutes but he was going a bit early. He was working on a project with Hayley whom he met at MIT.

"Everything's set Tommy." Hayley said.

"All right. Uh, look Hayley I just need to turn in early I got things to do would you care to cover for me?"

"Sure Tommy."

As Hayley took care of the work, Tommy got to his car and drove to Angel Grove he was able to go to the flower shop to get flowers for Katherine after she finished her performance, while leaving out he ran into Bulk and Skull who was coming out of a building.

"Hey Tommy." Bulk said.

"Hey, Tom!" Skull added. "What brings you around here?"

"Just flowers for Kat. Today's her performance."

"Oh, Katherine!" Bulk replied.

"As for you guys?" Tommy asked.

"We were sent by Stone to get something from this building."

"Yeah but after returning to Stone with it. We were going somewhere with him. He said it was special." Bulk replied. "Well we got to get back. See ya' Tommy."

"Yeah, tell Kat that we wish her a great performance if you catch her before she goes on." Skull said as they got on the motorbike. When they left, Tommy left to go to the theater. There he joined Tanya, Rocky, Justin and Adam who were very close to the front row.

"Glad you could make it Tommy." Adam said.

"Yeah, I wasn't going to miss Kat's performance for anything."

"Well what are you doing after this?" Rocky asked.

"Well I thought I'd take her on a boat ride."

"How romantic." Tanya said. They ended up talking more until it was time for the show. There were dancers in different acts there until it was time for Katherine to come out when she performed she was more graceful than ever when they came to her last performance which was 5 years ago. With the gang in awe at every twirl, Katherine was ready to finish the routine and when she was done she received a massive standing ovation from everybody. As she took a bow, she saw Tommy and blew a kiss at him in which Tommy blew a kiss back. After the ending bows of the show, Katherine quickly changed into her appropriate wear for her date with Tommy. As she went to her friends Tommy gave her the flowers and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the flowers Tommy, but they weren't needed. You being here was present enough."

"Yeah. I know. But I thought I'd be much of a gentleman to give you something for your performance. Bulk and Skull wanted to wish you a good performance as well."

"Well I'll have to thank them the next time I see them. So should we get going?"

"Of course. See you guys later."

"All right." Justin said with everybody saying bye after that. After Tommy and Katherine had a romantic dinner they drove to Reefside. While driving to Reefside Katherine could remember the time she and Tommy were driving together they got ambushed by Pirahnatrons it was one of the scariest moments of her life to be so busy fighting while trying to save him. Tommy saw Katherine looking down and realized what she was thinking. He took her hand and looked at her.

"I'm glad you were worried about me that day. The time I was hanging over the vortex of Despair and Sorrow, I was worried about you mostly as well."

"I'm glad you were worried too. So how long are we to your cabin?"

"We're only seconds away."

As Tommy took a right, there they saw his cabin. As he parked in front, he got Katherine out the car and brought her inside to see the house inside and out and in the back was a wonderful view on the left was a field of grass and the right was a forest that led to a beautiful lake. Tommy wanted to take Katherine there as it was suddenly full night, they were near the lake and they went to the dinghy. Tommy helped her in before heading inside himself and he paddled them to the middle of the lake. Once there Katherine couldn't believe the scenery, there were fireflies all around and all the stars were bright what would have been more beautiful is if the moon was there. It wasn't time for it in the week they were in but it was lovely enough.

"This place is beautiful Tommy, what made you choose here?"

"Well after our tenure as power rangers and time away from college I just needed to feel at peace."

"I understand. Somehow that's how I felt, but I was still in my prime as a ballet dancer. Not that I want to quit, no, but I also wish I could live in an environment like this."

"Maybe you can."

"And why you..."

Tommy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small burgundy box when he opened it Katherine saw a beautiful gold ring with a pink ruby to it.

"Katherine we've known each other for years. And throughout them you helped me in my hard times and everything in between. You have been more than a friend to me and I am truly grateful for that. I can only hope that I can fulfill what you truly desire to be to me by me asking you Katherine Hilliard: Will you marry me?"

At that point Katherine looked up at Tommy and tears fell freely from her face. It was only seconds after had she replied to him.

"Yes, yes Tommy. Yes!"

After slipping the ring on her finger have Katherine hugged Tommy tightly, after minutes they finally kissed each other Tommy had his hands on her back While Katherine had her hands on his face their bodies were close as they intensified the kissing after an hour or two, they got out and back in the house and hours later, they were in the bed together. Tommy was going to bring Katherine home but Katherine suggested that she stays with him for the night before making a decision of staying with him now or to toggle or until after they are married. Tommy and Katherine were looking at each other.

"You want to know what would be funny?" Tommy asked.

"No what?"

"Now Rocky and Adam can laugh about me getting married."

"Well Rocky can. Adam he found something in Tanya. And besides It's Rocky whose going to be lucked out."

"Yeah I see. So after our marriage how long should we wait to have a baby?"

"Oh probably 2 or 3 years or so. Why?"

"You read my mind. Because I not quite ready yet."

Katherine agreed as they remembered their project that they did in Angel Grove High.

"Well I just took a guess. And to tell you the truth, I wasn't ready either."

As they kissed each other again they couldn't believe that they were engaged they would continue kissing until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. During the next morning Tommy and Katherine told the power gang the news and as predicted Rocky was the only one laughing. Bulk and Skull congratulated the both of them and Tanya was so happy for them. It was only time until the planned for the wedding ahead.

Author's note: well guys that's the chap please R&R and favor it counts for a lot and the wedding chap will come soon enough.


	4. Tommy & Katherine's Wedding

Author's Note: Well guys here it is the next chapter for all you readers. Sorry for this update, I was working on other stories for their chapters but I didn't forget about you guys.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters, and add to the fact that I also do not own "I Still Believe" by Hayden Panittiere

Chapter 4

Tommy and Katherine's Wedding

Word got out that Tommy and Katherine was going to have a wedding soon enough so everyone was able to find out and come as well. Tommy told Jason and Emily about it and Jason was able to contact Zack and Trini in Switzerland still as Peace Ambassadors to tell them about the exciting news. Tanya sent a letter to Aisha about Katherine's marriage to Tommy. Rocky made a trip back in the desert to tell Ninjor the news. Back in space Andros, Zhane, Cassie, Ashley, TJ & Carlos were still Rangers in space with Karone traveling with them but they wanted to find out events of what's going on.

"Deca give us events on Earth, Angel Grove." Andros ordered.

_"The events are as follows: The celebration of the full repair of Angel Grove, and later on in that week, the wedding of one Tommy and Katherine."_

"Did you say Tommy?" TJ Asked.

"And Katherine?" Cassie added.

_"Yes. Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hillard's wedding is also on this week."_

"Who's Tommy?" Zhane asked.

"And Katherine?" Karone added.

"TJ and Cassie's predecessors and in Ashley, Carlos, and their view, two of Earth's best power rangers. Deca, known friends of Tommy and Katherine."

_"Tommy and Katherine's known friends are Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, Rocky, Adam, and Aisha. Of the mighty morphin power group with Ninjor. Tanya, of the Zeo group with Auric the Conquerer. The rangers of Aquitar, Trey of Triforia..."_

"And Blue Senturion and Justin." TJ said. The Space Rangers made it to earth for TJ and Cassie to congratulate Tommy and Katherine. Andros sent word to the Rangers of Aquitar where Billy was. They also sent word to Trey and Auric, the Blue Centurion and the Phantom Ranger. Once the date of the marriage was mentioned, everybody was set. Tommy was at home sitting at his desk facing a blank sheet of paper wanting to write to Kimberly about his marriage. He tried so hard to think about what to say and what had frustrated him was how Kimberly knocked him down by sending him a letter. The most frustrating question was could he even invite Kimberly even though they were friends. But as he cleared the air of what had happened when he rescued her along with Jason. He was finally able to concentrate.

_'Dear Kimberly,_

_ I forgive you for braking up with me, as you said before you promised to be true to yourself. I hope everything goes well in Florida with your boyfriend/fiancé/husband. As for everything here back in California things are going great. But I also want to invite you and your true love to my wedding. And if Jason didn't tell you or any of our friends didn't already I'm being married to Katherine. I wish there was more that I could say, but she is of course very amazing, I mean after all you saw how amazing she was. I just want you to know that no matter who we are with in the end, we are still friends forever._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Tommy.'_

While Tommy was writing Katherine looked overhead of what he wrote.

"Just amazing?" Katherine asked.

"What, did you want me to gloat?"

"No!"

"Besides, it's the one word I can truly describe you."

"Oh, well I had described you in one word."

"And what is that?"

"Daring."

As Tommy kissed her he sealed the letter in an envelope, and mailed it off. Once he came back Katherine still looked at him all caring like.

"Tommy, are you sure you want to do this?"

When Katherine asked that Tommy seriously made eye contact with her.

"Katherine, there will always be a part of me that will still care for Kimberly. What should matter now is being happy. And I cannot be more happier than I am with you. I still stood by for what I told you on the proposal."

"Yes. But I just had to ask Tommy."

"I understand. What do you say we get the decorations for the wedding?"

"Sounds good to me."

With that Tommy and Katherine left to Angel Grove to get the wedding decorations.

When the wedding day arrived everybody was there. The perfect place was at Angel Grove Park where the graduation took place. Bulk and Skull was bringing out a wedding cake they made.

"Can you believe it? Tommy getting married to Katherine." Bulk asked Skull.

"I should have known. I mean mostly we've seen them together."

"Yeah, true."

"Plus I overheard Tommy when he read Kim's letter to him. He was surely heartbroken."

"Yeah but look how it all turned out... Whoa!"

"Whoa! Careful Bulk!"

Bulk and Skull lost balance of the wedding cake and it accidentally landed on Lt. Stone.

"Oh, boy. Uh Skull?"

"Yes Bulk do you feel the need to buy another cake?"

"We better."

"Bulkmeyer! Skullovich!"

Bulk and Skull stood still for Stone to get to them.

"Just be lucky that I had on my regular clothes and not my tuxedo. I'll get the cake. You two will be sending my clothes to the cleaners!"

"But what about..."

"Well then you best hurry up." Stone said answering Skull's cutoff question.

"Yes sir." They both said and was able to take his clothes to the cleaners while Stone changed somewhere else. Meanwhile somewhere close by, Katherine was already in her wedding dress it was white and soft pink and her hairstyle was the same as when she first met Tommy. Tanya and Cassie was talking to her until they left but after that Kimberly came in.

"Hey Kimberly."

"Hey Katherine."

"I glad you're here did you get Tommy's letter?"

"I sure did. I mean I knew somehow after, you would be perfect for him. You guys have so much in common."

"Don't I know."

"Yeah. But you do have to promise me one thing."

"Sure Kim anything."

"Promise me you'll take care of him. I heard that when I found my Fiancé Jimmy, Tommy was too bummed."

"He was. At first I thought somebody else besides you who knows about us wrote that letter."

"No, it was me. And I know I hurt him, believe me. I never intended to but when I met Jimmy it was like I would have something more with him, he had everything I've ever wanted in a man, which is why I stated in my letter that it was wonderful and painful at the same time."

"And you had to follow your heart. Well Kim I'm glad you're happy. And don't worry, I'll take very good care of him."

"I know you will, which is why he told me you're amazing. You already proved that by helping all of us."

"Thanks Kim."

"No, thank you Kat."

Kimberly and Katherine hugged each other. While waiting for Katherine, Tommy was already at the alter with Jason as his best man. Rocky and Adam were the Groomsmen. At a last minute notice before the wedding, Cassie and Ashley were the bridesmaids. Tommy then realized something with all the planning they did they forgot to hire a wedding minister.

"Oh man!"

"Tommy, What's wrong?" Rocky said.

"I forgot to hire a minister."

"Not to worry, Justin and TJ said that they already found somebody." Adam added.

"Who?"

Just then the female minister showed up. At first Tommy didn't realize her but to look at her eyes real long he now recognized her as Dimitria. However he can only find out when she starts to speak. The wedding soon began first Justin came out he was the broom boy, then Tanya came after him, after Tanya took her position, TJ came out with the rings and handed it to Tanya and Jason. Then from out of nowhere, pink, red, and white petals started to fall and just in time because Katherine came out and Tommy couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. In fact he couldn't believe how they first met. The start of how this happened was very similar to each of them, and what didn't kill them made them stronger. They've been watching out for and taking care of each other not only when they were power rangers, but when they were just living a normal life, but being a power ranger has made their lives more than normal; they were extraordinary. Finally Katherine got to Tommy she took his arm and they got to the altar for Dimitria to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman. As for their love for each other, it truly shows no stopping it and it knows no bounds. Love bears, endures, believes, conquers, and triumphs over all things. Tommy Oliver do you take Katherine Hillard to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live or until death do you part?

"I do."

Katherine smiled when he said that, her tears escaped her eyes. Then Dimitria turned to Katherine.

Katherine Hillard do you take Tommy Oliver to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, for as long as you both shall live or until death do you part?

"I do."

Tommy smiled at Katherine and was able to shed a tear. Now that the scary part was over the next step was here.

"May the rings be brought forward."

"Tanya handed hers to Katherine and Jason handed his to Tommy."

"Tommy, place the ring on Katherine's finger while saying these exact words: 'with this ring I pronounce you my wife.'"

"With this ring, I pronounce you my wife."

"Katherine."

"With this ring, I pronounce you my husband."

Tommy and Katherine smiled they only had to wait for the final part in which Dimitria was now able to do.

"At this point in time I now address to the friends and family of Tommy and Katherine, to say that if anybody had reason why these two should not be joined, let that person speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everybody stood silent it was a long while and in all that while, only Tommy and Katherine had their eyes locked onto each other until Dimitria was ready to speak again.

"Then by the power vested in me I now pronounce you, Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hillard, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

They kissed each other deeply yet softly and they all appeared to cheer for them. Tommy and Katherine jumped the broom and they walked to Stone's juice bar for the reception after Tommy and Katherine's friends spoke up it was time for the newlywed dance. Tommy and Katherine got to the floor and took their stance.

_Somehow I know I will find a way_

_To a brighter day in the sun_

_Somewhere I know that he waits for me_

_Someday soon he'll see I'm the one_

_I won't give up on this feeling_

_And nothing could keep me away_

_'Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love_

"Isn't this exciting?" Katherine asked.

"It sure is I didn't realize that everybody we met have all joined together... Just for us. To tell you the truth I was good with Justin, Jason, Adam, Rocky, Cassie, Carlos, Tanya, TJ, And Ashley with Alpha 5 joining."

"But we got more than what we hoped for, and the biggest surprise was Dimitria."

"That shocked me as well TJ and Andros said they know someone perfectly who would wed us."

"I know, but throughout all that I'm glad we did this."

"I am too."

'_Cause I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love_

_Love can make miracles change everything_

_Lift you from the darkness and make your heart sing_

_Love is forever when you fall_

_It's the greatest power of all_

Tommy and Katherine held each other close to this point on.

_Oh I still believe in destiny_

_That you and I were meant to be_

_I still wish on the stars as they fall from above_

_'Cause I still believe, believe in love_

_Yes, I still believe, believe in love_

_I still believe in love_

_I still believe, believe in love_

When the song ended they gave each other another kiss and the wedding party was at full swing. Tommy and Katherine met plenty others that they did not meet after passing their duties to TJ and Cassie. And caught up for lost time with friends they've known since their Mighty Morphin days. As for their wedding present Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Jason, had bought them round trip tickets to anywhere they want to travel to. When the wedding was over they all was bidding farewell as Tommy and Katherine was heading to the Trunk to head to the airport. And fly to the designated place for their honeymoon.

Author's Note: Sorry for the ending part being rush but I know you were waiting for the next chapter in due time I will update a tad bit at a time for this chapter. Please review this story it counts and if I get enough I'll throw in the honeymoon chap as promised. Once again, thanks.


	5. Trouble In The Midst

Author's Note: I only got one review in the last chapter. So I guess I'll continue this being T rated maybe in the mere future I'll do a one-shotter on them but for now it's time to continue. On a side note I made a tiny reference in here see in anybody can spot it.

Disclaimer: No I do not own Power Rangers so don't assume that I do.

Chapter 5

Trouble In The Midst

After their honeymoon, Katherine had got a call back for the biggest ballet role back in London it would take a good while for her to be back with Tommy which was fine with him because he told her that he was working on a lab on a island to work on an important experiment. While he was looking at the dino gems something was happening to his project his creations were going out of control and they suddenly was going after Tommy. Tommy fought back and was able to leave the lab facility and the pursuit was on. Tommy was able to fight his way through and was able to get off the island before the explosion got to him. As Tommy swam away a black dinosaur mutant along with a monster and a woman was watching him swim away.

"I want you to go after him and find out everything you know about Tommy Oliver. We must find out what we can use to drag him to us."

"Yes my master." The monster and the woman said. As they started to follow him the black mutant kept looking at Tommy.

"You can hide all you want Tommy but I know you can't hide from me forever there will be a time when the dino gems you hide become active again and when that happens, I'll be ready. And once I have them the whole world will revert back to the dinosaur age with Mesogog as it's ruler."

Back at Reefside Tommy secretly placed the dino gems in his main chamber and left to got the lab at Reefside to work on what he left off on with Hayley. When he got there Hayley felt worried because. She was holding something for Tommy.

"What's wrong Hayley?" Tommy asked.

"Two things, one you got a job offer to be a science teacher at Reefside."

"That doesn't look like something you would be sad about."

"It's the second thing. This is from a doctor."

"I'm already healthy, my checkup was just last month."

"No it's from a doctor in London."

Tommy would wonder how bad it would be by opening it. Once he started to read it he felt his stomach drop drastically.

_"'Dear Mr. Oliver_

_ This is Katherine's doctor here in London. It pains me to tell you with great regret that your wife Katherine is in a coma. As she was coming back from her performance a huge monster had stood in the way of a car she was in and it crash sideways. No severe damage was caused but she is in very critical condition. Once again, I'm truly sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Katherine's Doctor.'"_

Tears were rapidly falling from Tommy's face to learn of his wife's accident just when they just got out of their honeymoon, tragedy strikes for them, Tommy felt like he was going to be sick to his stomach and Hayley knew he wasn't okay.

"Tommy?"

"Hayley when I come back I need you to help me with something."

"Sure thing Tommy, I'll will be here."

"Thanks."

Tommy took the next flight to London and visit the hospital they said that Katherine was in. When he got to the front desk. He asked for the frontman.

"I'm here to see my wife."

"Name?"

"Katherine Oliver."

"Katherine... She's in room 317."

"Thank you."

Tommy rushed to the nearest elevator and went to the third floor, he got to room 17 and there he saw the love of his life lying peacefully not making a single peep. As he walked to the hospital bed all slowly like a snail he got to the counter and saw on the newspaper, that one of his creations of the dinozords in particular the Pterazord was the one that struck Katherine's car he held her hand and kissed it gently with tears freely falling from his face. He couldn't believe that one of his creation had led to the accident of his wife for which he had active for only mere weeks.

"I am so sorry, Katherine."

Tommy started to cry hours on end he felt that all of this was really his fault when it wasn't it was because of Mesogog's followers who decided to have a little fun with the world but it was something that made them force the zords back not wanting to cause the world complete havoc.

After two days of staying in that hospital he left to go back to Reefside and stay at his house. The feeling of not waking up to his wife pained him for he was once again, alone. He wished to hold her close, to comfort her, to kiss her all the things they wanted to do as husband and wife. But it will be a 50-50 shot to find out if she will get out of the coma. Tommy could remember Katherine the first day they met, now it feels like to him that it has all ended for him.

_I promise you Katherine, if you ever get out of the coma I'll quit being a scientist... For good. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And my dream career put you in this state. From now on it's all about teaching for me._

The following day after Tommy and Hayley was working on something that was hi-tech while working, he told Hayley that this is his last invention working with on before he retires from being a scientist. Hayley understood and knew what to do after he retires. When it was done He gave Hayley a hug and a hand shake and left for Angel Grove to stay there for a few years. He caught up with his friends and told them what had happened and they all was able to give her flowers whenever they visit London, he told his friends his future plans and left to stay at his parents old house. All of this time his mind was in different directions like the state his wife was in, Mesogog wanting the dino gems, his career and his job he will take soon enough but within the first he stayed there day he cried never had these situations been so rough on him. Before he went to sleep he looked at the stars and saw that a shooting star was flying by he started to suddenly make a wish.

_I wish for Katherine to wake up._

As he finally lied down he made his last thoughts before going to sleep.

_Let the power protect you... Katherine Oliver._

Meanwhile back at Katherine's room in the hospital, Katherine was still in a coma but all the flowers and get well cards were there along with a letter Tommy left before he left to go back to Reefside.

_'Dear Katherine,_

_ This entire thing is my fault the monster that attacked you I had no control over it. I created it hoping to stop a new evil that might come our way. I am so sorry that It was my actions that put you in this state. If you are reading this then you must be awake as of now, I resigned from being a scientist and took a job as a science teacher at Reefside High also it may be too dangerous here so please stay in London with your dream career. If you're awake I'll call you back to let you know when everything is safe and peaceful. Once again I'm truly sorry for everything that has happened._

_Your dear loving husband,_

_Tommy O.'_

Author's Note: Oh no. What will happen? Will Katherine wake up soon? Will it be years that she wakes up or soon enough? And if she does wake up will she understand why Tommy left her that letter? Or will she be gone for good? The poll in my main page will be there you can vote on what you think will happen.


	6. Leaving A Legacy Just In Case

Author's Note: I've answered two of my reviewers about what will happen in the future of Tommy and Katherine in this story. And seeing as how I made another common link, I'm adding only 3 "You know whats" to here so for those that read and reviewed thinking and/or asking: "Will he really add Dino Thunder to this?" My answer: Ask and you shall receive. Now for my apologies here if this chapter and or the next seem short but it should all lead up to the ending chapter. This chapter is partially based and altered of some of the DT episodes.

Disclaimer: Read the chapters before this.

Chapter 6

Leaving a Legacy... Just In Case

When Tommy started as a teacher in Reefside high he met the Principal Randall and three senior teenagers, Connor, Ethan, & Kira from detention in which he was in charge of. What Tommy didn't notice was that the three teenagers took the dino gems from his center and the gems chose them, after he gave the chosen ones their dino morphers to become the Dino Power Rangers, and successfully guided them to beat Mesogog, Zeltrax, and Elsa, he knew that he made the right choice into having them defend the earth in a way he was acting like the late great Zordon. As days went by, Tommy and Hayley was at the center when Tommy was going to make a video diary of the legacy of the Power Rangers and his life as one all in one.

"Tommy do you think this is a good idea? Suppose if someone sees it?" Hayley asked.

"That's the point if ever something was to happen to me, I would need for someone to see it if you're not here."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure Hayley. I'll take every precaution making this diary. It will only contain my history and the legacy."

"Okay, but be careful."

"I will thanks again Hayley."

With that Hayley left and Tommy started to create his video diary.

**"I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency..."**

After getting the data of all the groups from the Power Rangers, he was almost finished.

**"With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to invoke the power of the dino gems. Should anything happen to me these three are charged with protecting the planet. You're in good hands."**

He finished his diary just in time because he got a reading on an energy but then he was buzzed by Conner, Ethan, and Kira.

**"Dr. O, we may have a problem in our hands."**

**"Let me guess, a 30-story version of that guy you were just fighting?"**

**"You've done this before haven't you?"**

**"Once or twice. I'm sending in the dinozords."**

After Tommy saw his students, high school as well as ranger-wise defeat the monster, he congratulated them and worked on pinpointing the energy before it moved again and was out to meet his students at Hayley's Cyberspace Café until he was kidnapped by Zeltrax.

After the rescue and the obtaining of the black dino gem and him being active as a ranger, but this time being black his color, he was soon encased in Amber by Trent whose white dino gem made him evil when he's transformed. But after he was freed he couldn't de-morph. But as time passed an accident happened when Mesogog who was Tommy's partner Anton Mercer, fired a beam which fully negated the evil in Trent's dino gem. Once Tommy brought Trent to Connor, Ethan, and Kira, in which they all forgave and trusted him. While Trent finished up cleaning all the zords he ran into Tommy who was watching him see off his students. Tommy saw how Trent was looking at Kira and decided to talk to him about it.

"Having feelings for Kira?"

"I'm... Not certain. I mean... Should I forbid myself to start something with her after all I've done? I almost destroyed her. And if I..."

Trent was tearing up and his voice was breaking as well.

"No Trent. It wasn't you. It was the evil which cursed the gem that was doing this, believe me I almost destroyed the power rangers once but they realized that what I've done wasn't really me."

"But I bet your outcome wasn't as bad as mine."

"It's not the outcome it's the trust. Now in time you will have to stay true and be patient."

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it."

Trent thanked him and left to go home while Tommy saw him leave.

_Because I have to._

And Tommy went back inside the house to do more work with Hayley.

Then Tommy went from being transformed to being invisible. The day finally came when Hayley finally found a solution to bring Tommy out of his invisible state, but it was risky Tommy decided to offer up his black dino gem as the needed power. Hayley had activated the machine and it started working until the machine overloaded with the results ended up with good, bad, and worse news. The good news was Tommy was now back to his normal un-transformed, visible state. The bad news was Tommy's dino gem was broken and the worst news...

"Tommy? Tommy!" _Oh no... No. This cant happen. Please hold on Tommy!_

Author's Note: At first I was going to make a pre-dino story with a post-dino epilogue but making this common connection I had to the next chap will probably be short as well. So be looking out for that.


	7. Tommy's Ultimate Decision

Author's Note: Sorry that it took long I was almost done until I somehow lost my data on my iPod touch but anyway here is the next chap another altered version from an ep of DT.

Disclaimer: You already know what's up so read the previous chapters.

Chapter 6

Tommy's Ultimate Decision

_Yeah, nice going Tommy, destroy yourself in the process as well. I forgot the gem's bonded with my DNA._

Upon destroying the black dino gem trying to return to normal which successfully happened, it put Tommy in the same state as Katherine is right now: in a coma. As Hayley, Trent, Kira, Ethan, and Connor saw their friend lying there so still, news came on with an announcement that a monster was attacking Reefside a monster that the rangers previously beat which was the Terrorsaurus but come to find out there was a second one. Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent went to confront the monster. Meanwhile Tommy was dreaming while he was in a coma. He dreamt that he was in some desert waterfront.

_**"Hello? Hello! Anybody?! What is this place."**_

Tommy was still wondering where he was.

**_"Hello Tommy. Remember me?"_** A voice said. Tommy turned around and saw a version of himself as the Red Zeo Power Ranger. **_"Zeo Ranger V. Don't tell me you've forgotten already."_**

**_"But that's impossible."_**

**_"Oh, it's possible and I'm still as tough as ever. The question is: are you?"_**

**_"What is this? I'm not gonna fight you."_**

**_"Than I suppose you will be destroyed!"_**

As the Red Zeo Ranger charges at his powerless self Tommy realizes that the black dino gem was gone. The fight was now underway trading blows, kicks, throws, everything. But at one point Red Zeo Tommy threw Tommy to the ground in water. While Tommy was down he was hearing voices.

_"Come on Tommy!" _A voice said in which Tommy knew to be Adam's

_"You can do this."_ Another voice said which Tommy knew to be Tanya's.

**_"Washed up already, Tommy?"_** Red Zeo Tommy asked. As he was going for a high kick but it was deflected. But when he went for another kick, Tommy grabbed his leg blocking it and threw Red Zeo Tommy a good distance.

**_"I see you got a lot of fight left in you! But is it enough?"_**

After Red Zeo Tommy asked that, he teleported out.

**_"Wait! What are you talking about?"_**

As Tommy asked that he turned around and saw a pillar with a note on it. He went to the pillar and read the note.

_"You will soon face your toughest decision yet."_

After Tommy read that he was teleported to another place which looked like a forest.

**_"Tommy."_** A voice said then it laughed evilly. **_"Tommy! Tommy..."_**

**_"Something tells me we're not in Reefside anymore."_**

**_"Or Angel Grove."_** The voice said after giving out one more evil laugh. It showed up in front of Tommy from the sky. Tommy couldn't believe it but he was now looking at version of himself when he was at his prime: the White Mighty Morphin Power Ranger.

**_"You finally cut that hair, huh, tommy?"_**

**_"White Ranger? But your powers were destroyed."_**

**_"You can't keep a good ranger down."_**

**_"Not again."_**

**_"For old times' sakes."_**

And Tommy's second fight with another of his past ranger self began. The White Mighty Morphin Ranger was more tougher than Red Zeo Tommy as Tommy seems to have a bit of a hard time trying to get a blow in. Especially when White Mighty Tommy had his friendly saber Saba in which he used to fire at his powerless counterpart. After a good trip which knocked Tommy flat on his back, Tommy was hearing more voices.

_"Don't give up, Tommy."_ A voice said which Tommy knew to be Aisha's.

_"We believe in you."_ Another voice said which Tommy knew to be Rocky's. White Mighty Tommy was closing in on Tommy.

**_"You still with me? Come on. Get up!"_** White Mighty Tommy picked Tommy up and pinned him to a tree. **_"Don't forget, I know all your old moves."_**

Tommy tried to counter but was countered back and he was pinned to another tree.

**_"That might be true, but I've learned a few new ones."_**

Tommy broke free and jumped from one tree to another ending with him kicking White Mighty Tommy making him stumble back a good distance before tripping and falling on his back.

**_"Impressive. Now we'll see if you can face your toughest challenge."_** White Mighty Tommy said before disappearing.

**_"What, like that wasn't tough?"_**

Just then a stone pillar came up with another note for Tommy to read.

_"But to get what you want..."_

Suddenly he was about to be in another place but between that he ran into Jason and Kimberly.

_"No matter what happens..."_

_"We'll always be friends forever." _Kimberly said completing Jason's part of his sentence.

_"Good luck, my friend."_ Jason said as he and Kimberly disappeared.

Meanwhile after taking a beating by the second Terrorsaurus, coming back in which their powers were not only nullified but stolen by it, Trent, Kira, Ethan and Connor came back to see if Tommy woke up yet but he didn't. The Terrorsaurus was back destroying the city having enough Connor went back out with Kira, Ethan, and Trent following him.

**"Hey, where are you going? You don't stand a chance without your powers."** Hayley said as an attempt to stop them but they kept on going.

**"That wouldn't stop Dr. O, and it's not gonna stop us either."** Ethan said.

Meanwhile back in Tommy's dream, Tommy was now in another forest with parts from an ancient ruins and objects that looked more ceremonial.

**_"Okay this is weird. Even by ranger standards."_** Tommy saw yet another pillar which showed up with another note on it Tommy went to it and read that note.

_"You must take what you need."_

After he read that, a weapon appeared out of nowhere on a tree which became too familliar for Tommy: it was the flute dagger with a symbol of the dragon on it. After taking it from out of the tree, he faced where the dagger would have been thrown from if it was thrown from that direction, only to find out he was facing yet another version of himself as the pinnacle of his ranger career: the Green Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. _**"I thought I might run into you."**_

**_"It's been a while Tommy. I see you switched to basic black." _**The Green Mighty Morphin Ranger said.

**_"It seems to work for me. Let me guess... You wanna fight."_**

**_"You guessed right."_**

As White Mighty Tommy told him this would be his toughest challenge. When the battle began Tommy charged at Green Mighty Tommy with the flute dagger before Green Mighty Tommy grabbed his arm which was holding the weapon, he kicked it out of Tommy's hand and gave him a good trip before reclaiming what was his. He blew next on the flute part of the flute dagger. Sending energy blasts to Tommy. All the while While Tommy fought his Green Ranger self, he couldn't get a blow in. Green Mighty Tommy took one of those pillars set it down and kicked it to his powerless counterpart. But even though it missed it collided with another pillar and made an explosion knocking Tommy down completely near Green Mighty Tommy.

**_"You know better than anybody how powerful I am! Why don't you just give up the fight?"_** Green Mighty Tommy asked before taking his stance.

**_"That's the one thing I'll never do."_** Tommy said before Green Mighty Tommy had the flute dagger pointed at him.

**_"Then I guess this is over." _**But suddenly Green Mighty Tommy set his flute dagger down. And extended his had for Tommy to take. **_"You passed the test."_**

Tommy took it and was being helped up.

**_"Test? What are you talking about?"_**

**_"You haven't been fighting us you've been fighting for your life."_** Red Zeo Tommy said as he soon joined.

**_"And you've proved that your will to live, is stronger than any ranger power."_** White Mighty Tommy said. The three ranger Tommys extended their hands and a piece of the black dino gem was in each the gem pieces went white engulfing everybody in it. Next, Tommy was in pitch black limbo.

_"Where am I now?"_

_"Tommy."_

His own voice called out to him, he looked around until he saw his three previous ranger selves and two pilliars with boxes with the dino symbol on them, one on their left and one on their right with Tommy's dino gem inside each.

_"What is this?"_ Tommy asked.

_"This is your ultimate decision."_ Mighty Green Tommy said. "_Your dino gem is in each of these but you can only choose one for not only did your dino gem had the power of invisibility but a one-time chance to go back in time, but it comes with a price."_

Tommy had this ultimate chance to go back in time and completely fix the problem which put his wife Katherine in a very bad condition. But he did not know what is the price. Until Red Zeo Tommy spoke up.

_"On your left will be your dino gem with the one time power to go back to any point in time you feel like going back to. But the time in what happens now stays the same. As we speak, there's another Terrorsaurus in which your students/friends are fighting. If they are destroyed, they will not exist when you go back in time and the problem will still be there when you return to this date."_

_"On your right will be the dino gem in which you will wake up from in which you can return to the present and help fight the second Terrorsaurus."_ White Mighty Tommy said.

_"But what will be the cost?"_ Tommy said. Suddenly he heard something beeping very rapidly until a very long beep. But Tommy knew what it was a heart rate monitor. And suddenly he heard voices.

_"Doctor!"_

_"Yes? This is very sad."_

_"Should we inform her friends and family?"_

_"Yes we shall."_

Although he heard voices he knew then and there that Katherine was now gone. He began to cry. Realizing he lost yet another great woman in his life he wished all of this didn't happen but this had happened.

_"You already know what this means."_ White Mighty Tommy continued. "_This will be your ultimate decision. For once you touch the stone on either pillar you will have accepted that decision. But you best hurry,you only have a small amount of time to make for once time is up, you'll head back to the present time without your dino gem."_

Tommy was completely torn not only at the decision he had to make but what he also must sacrifice he's been in altering time situations like this but none was this severe as this. Slowly the black limbo was turning to white and Tommy was still trying to choose. While the limbo was going white Tommy's past ranger selves was also fading. When they were almost gone he made the decision on choosing the dino gem on the right pillar. And the limbo rapidly went white.

**_"Good luck, Black Ranger."_** Tommy's past selves said before fading to a place that was very familiar: the Mighty Morphin Command Center but it was much whiter as he looked around he found that nobody was there not even Alpha 5 or Zordon. But out of nowhere, Katherine appeared in the same clothing as when they first met. And was happy to see him.

_"Katherine?"_

_"Yes Tommy."_

_"Are you..."_

_"Yes. I'm sorry Tommy, I didn't make it."_

_"Then how?"_

_"This is just a crossing. My past and your future."_

_"I am so sorry Katherine It was my fault of what just happened."_

_"No Tommy, it was Mesogog who set the zords loose it didn't matter if you made them you only did in order to stop him if ever he came to rise."_

_"But still..."_

_"But even so Tommy I forgive you for everything and what should matter now is you helping out your friends. Believe me, I am more sorry I tried hanging in there for you, for our friends. Even for Kimberly."_

_"Kimberly?"_

_"I promised her I would take care of you."_

Tommy was tearing up until Katherine hugged him.

_"One day. We will be together again. I will always be in your mind, and in your heart Tommy, forever."_

_"Katherine..."_

_"May the power protect you Tommy."_

Katherine unwind from the hug and slowly went back into the white fading away.

_"Katherine. Katherine!"_

Suddenly Katherine was completely gone from view. Tommy was still torn but he had to keep going for the future generations and the place went white engulfing Tommy with it.

"Tommy?"

Tommy finally woke up from his coma.

**"Tommy... You're okay!"** Hayley said.

**"Yeah, Never felt better."** But reality is he still feels sad a bit inside. After finding out one the news with Cassidy about the Power Rangers not showing but with her still believing that the Rangers would never give up, he went to the place where the rangers were fighting the Terrorsaurus. He quickly transformed and fought the Terrorsaurus fighting as if he was fighting for more than his life he was fighting for what he believed in, to defend what he has left. After going into super dino mode and stopped the Terrorsaurus freeing the other rangers' powers it was up to Kira, Ethan, and Connor to finish. This made Tommy think that this was the right decision to return to them his students hung in there with him and they still didn't give up on him for him to go back he would have doomed them to a terrible fate and time would have been altered. For that he had to remember at one point he let some of his students down one in which he can remember was when his karate student saw him on a force binge eating what was left of Skull's Indigestion Inducer with the Ravenator inside him after he told him about treating his body right, he let him down but explained what happened to him and was given a second chance. If his friends back then didn't give up on him back then why should he? Once the Terrorsaurus was gone for good Connor, Ethan, Kira, and Trent went back to the dino lair to ask questions about what happened to him while he was in a coma.

**"So let me get this straight..."** Ethan started. **"Three of your old ranger powers came to you in a dream?"**

**"And you had to fight them to get your life back?" **Connor asked. After that the students were all talking at once until Tommy spoke up.

**"Guys. You know... I just want to thank you guys from the bottom of my heart, for hanging in there with me through all this. It was tough, but you guys came through. It means a lot to me."**

**"He's right. You should be really proud of yourselves."** Hayley said. Connor was secretly crying which the other rangers caught him doing.

**"Are you crying?"** Ethan asked.

**"No."** Connor said lying. But he really was happy that their teacher was with them alive and well.

**"We're just glad to have you back Dr. O."**

Before Tommy woke up he remembered what wonders he did as a power ranger himself and with his friends and students. And he mostly had to remember to just keep fighting. That night Tommy looked at the night sky full of stars from the lake as he remembered at that same place is where he asked Katherine to marry him and she said yes. Tommy smiled while tears came down his eyes.

_I will never forget you Katherine, I love you and may the power protect you as well as all of us. _Tommy went back to his house to get a good night's sleep.

_"Chosen one... Your time has come."_

Author's Note: Man. I hope you don't flame me for this but I got to say sometimes in stories, you must expect and go through the worst in order to come out on top or to expect the best outcome or something good believe me. I'll update soon the next chapter.


	8. A Plan Being Set

Author's Note: Man! I've gotten sad reviews on Katherine's death but as I said you had to expect the very worst to expect the very best. Now it's time for the fall of Mesogog! Another altered ep of DT

Disclaimer: Read the previous Chapters.

Chapter 8

A Plan Being Set

After that hard battle with the Terrorsaurus, the rangers had fought many other battles against monsters that Mesogog keeps sending. But throughout it all and the times they were together outside and in, they were being secretly watched by a hooded cloaked figure. And one day while seeing the Rangers go inside Hayley's Cyberspace juice bar, the cloaked figure waited until it was nighttime and Hayley was about to close down. The cloaked figure levitated on top of the building making it's way in. Once Hayley turned off the lights the cloaked figure showed up in the night's light and Hayley could see it.

"Who are you, and how did you get in here?"

"Not to worry I'm just a friend. A friend that can be useful. I only ask for one thing and one thing only..."

"Well I want something in return."

"What is it?"

"If I give you the one thing you want I want to see who you are."

"And that could be a problem. I'll reveal myself to them in time. For now, nobody knows."

"Okay so what is it that you need?"

Days went by and Mesogog finally finished his Transfiguration beam ready to aim at the world and turn people into dinosaurs he only got a minimal amount by extracting the power out of Elsa all he needed now are the dino gems. Meanwhile Trent headed back to the dino lab and told him what had happened to Elsa and went back to his house. After being trusted with the Rangers dino gems he started heading back to Mesogog but little did Trent realize the cloaked figure was following him but after he entered the invisiportal did the cloaked figure wait for a bit.

_The plan is set. Once I enter, all I have to do is wait._

The cloaked figure entered the invisiportal and saw Trent lying down while Mesogog had the five dino gems set for his beam.

**"It's over Mesogog, you're finished!"**

**"Thanks to your precious dino gems, the world will soon worship at my feet, and this planet will be as it once was: in the claws of the mighty reptiles."**

Mesogog had the beam ready. Outside the beam had energy and was ready to fire it at the world but when Mesogog pulled the trigger nothing happened.

"What?!"

Hayley who came with the laser in the truck fired the beam at the transfiguration beam and it exploded causing the island to be ready to explode.

Trent saw Mesogog being knocked out. And grabbed the dino gems.

**"Trent get out of there before the portal network shuts down."** Hayley said.

**"I've got to find my father, I'll be right there! I know another way out!"**

**"Trent, There's no time! Go now!"**

Trent had gone to the storage and found his father Anton lying there.

**"Dad! Come, on dad, we got to go!"**

**"Trent, I'm sorry."**

Mesogog was a bit weak to get up yet but he looked at a computer and found out that he did had enough to fire but needed power for the triggering device.

"But... Why?! I had... All... Five... dino gems!"

Mesogog still needed time to get up. Meanwhile Trent and Anton got stopped by tyranno drones Trent fought them off and picked Anton up to head to the invisiportal but there were more tyranno drones behind them they looked behind but when the drones were a yard away they felt being levitated by something but it soon was the cloaked figure.

"You go on! Get out of here!"

"Come with us! there's not enough time!"

"I'll get there! Go!"

Trent and Anton made it through the invisiportal while the cloaked figure fought off the drones. When it was ready to enter the invisiportal, it felt it's leg being grabbed by Mesogog who was still struggling. Once it broke free the portal was closed.

_Great now I have to get outside!_

The cloaked figure ran through the facility until it got outside. Explosions were everywhere but it was able to levitate far enough from the island as it sank down to the ocean.

_I can't believe it worked! I love it when a plan comes together!_

Back at the lab, the rangers, Hayley, and Anton found that it was trashed. While looking at the security tape, they found that Zeltrax trashed the place and kidnapped Elsa who they kept at the place after rescuing her from Zeltrax previously.

**"This is all my fault. I should have stopped him."** Anton said.

**"Don't blame yourself for what you did when you were him."**

**"Trent is right, Anton. This is about me and Smitty. It had nothing to do with you."**

Suddenly they heard footsteps and sure enough they all saw the cloaked figure present.

"Who are you?" Tommy asked.

"You saved us." Trent said.

"Saved?"

"This guy was there to help us escape."

"But how did it knew about us?"

"More to that how much does it know about us?" Conner asked.

"I know you five are the Power Rangers."

"Okay, so you know that much." Kira said.

"I have been spying on your battles for quite some time."

"If you knew then why didn't you help us?" Trent asked. "You had an extraordinary power."

"I did, but timing wasn't right."

"When's the right time then?" Tommy asked.

"Right now. But before I go any further I wish to speak to a certain someone alone."

"And who would that be?" Ethan asked.

"The Black Ranger."

"I'm sorry but."

"No Conner..." Tommy said before Conner could finish.

"But this cloaked figure spied on us! How do we know it's not our enemy?"

"He did save Trent and Anton." Hayley said.

"Yeah but..."

"It's not a cover up." The cloaked figure said. "I'm with you."

"I'll be fine." Tommy said. "Now go, all of you."

And with that they all left. But Ethan really rubbed off Conner because he still stuck around and overheard the conversation through closed doors. Tommy and the cloaked figure had the room privately.

"Well now you got me alone, What is it?"

"Have you previously been in a condition?"

"I've been in many conditions. Be more specific."

"An unconscious condition."

"Well, I was in a coma."

"What can you recall from it."

"I was fighting three forms of my previous ranger selves. It was a test to see if I had the will to live. After that I had to make the ultimate decision, of either going back to the past or stay in the future. And I chose to stay in the future."

"A wise decision."

"But that decision cost me the greatest thing in my life."

"What else could you remember?"

"Well, while fighting my former selves, I heard voices of some of my friends. And before or after I engaged battle with a previous form of myself as a Power Ranger, I came across three notes which combined all said: 'you will face your toughest decision yet. But to get what you want you must take what you need.'"

"Like I said, a wise decision."

"What do you mean?"

"Choosing to stay and help your friends and students is what you needed."

"Is it? because I really wanted to turn back time to fix what has happened to somebody I love."

"What has happened?"

"She's gone. She didn't survive the coma." Tommy said quietly.

"Well I'm here to tell you that your decision had kept her alive."

"It did?"

"Yes."

Tommy was now relieved that the love that he lost was still alive so after he was done he could head back and see Katherine to await the day she wakes up from her coma.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank the power."

"However, I got to ask. How did you escape? When you helped Trent and Anton, they said you didn't make it."

"The invisiportals were closed for good but I had the power of levitation. Although you were aware of the transfiguration beam?"

"Yeah, Trent said that Mesogog had the power of the gems and the beam was ready to fire he had the chance."

"Not completely. He didn't have enough for the triggering device."

"What a waste. But how would you know?"

"He said he needed all the dino gems, well he missed out on one."

"And how would..."

At that point the cloaked figure revealed it's left hand and was shocked to see a dino morpher and a pink one at that it had the dino of a minmi after showing that off the cloaked figure finally revealed itself in which point made Tommy so shocked he fainted.

Author's Note: Well who could have made Tommy go into that statement only two more chapters before the end of this story next is the final battle. So stick around.


	9. Katherine's Journey

Author's Note: Now I know I said there's two chapters left but I thought hey why not do a chap on how Katherine got from her coma to Tommy.

Disclaimer: Read the previous chapters. Also I do not own "Written In The Stars 2.0" by Eric Turner.

Chapter 9

Katherine's Journey

_"Tommy... Tommy..."_

Tommy was dreaming in his dream he was in the same place where he and his Green Ranger self was fighting but the lighting was more white than green and everywhere white rose petals was falling.

_"Not again."_

Just then Tommy was looking at Katherine in a white dress which closely resembled her wedding dress but more nightgown like.

_"Tommy."_

_"Katherine?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I don't know how, but somehow my actions kept you alive. How?"_

_"Wake up and I'll tell you all about it."_

_"Wake up? Is this a dream?"_

_"Yes."_

_"But... Are you still."_

_"Yes but now your actions will determine on what to believe when you wake up."_

_"I believe that you are still alive. And I believe that you are real."_

Katherine walked up to him closer until she was close to him.

_"Then wake up, Tommy."_

_"Katherine..."_

_"Tommy..."_

Kathering grabbed his face with both her hands and they both were about to kiss until everything went white.

Back at the destroyed lab Tommy woke up and was looking at the ceiling until he saw what he saw earlier in his dream: Katherine alive and well.

"Katherine?"

"Yes, Tommy. I'm here."

"Oh, Katherine."

Tommy sat up and hugged his wife with tears in his eyes as Katherine hugged him back shedding the same kind of tears after that they broke from the hug to start kissing like they haven't seen each other in what would have been in years to come until it was time for Tommy to join her. After the kiss they looked at each other.

"But how...?"

"It's a long story. Luckily this..." Showing her pink dino gem. "And you saved me."

*flashback*

Katherine had just got out from the building and was ready to head back to her home in London she was in her car when the Biozords were running free.

_"I saw the Tricerazord behind me, so I sped up. After a few miles I was passed by the Tyrannozord but as he stomped on the ground hard, there was concrete flying but somehow the pink dino gem had flew in my window and caught onto my hair as I looked at it, it glew pink and then it disappeared."_

Then the Pterazord landed down and Katherine saw it but it was too late. She tried braking, but she crashed on the side of the car. The next thing Katherine knew she was in the dark in pitch black limbo. But she saw Tommy. She ran to him and hugged him.

'_Oh, Tommy! I'm so glad that your here!'_

_'Katherine.'_

_'Yes, Tommy?'_

Just then she looked at him.

_'I am so sorry, Katherine.'_

_'Tommy?'_

Tommy faded to black.

_'Tommy? Tommy! Please come back!'_

_"When I saw you gone I thought my life was over. And all I could hear was how sorry you were. It was being said everytime you kept disappearing from my dreams. At that point I wanted to just give up. The thought of losing you made me look like I failed at keeping promises I made and one of them was to Kimberly."_

_*another flashback*_

_'Promise me you'll take care of him. I heard that when I found my Fiancé Jimmy, Tommy was too bummed.'_

_'He was. At first I thought somebody else besides you who knows about us wrote that letter.'_

_'No, it was me. And I know I hurt him, believe me. I never intended to but when I met Jimmy it was like I would have something more with him, he had everything I've ever wanted in a man, which is why I stated in my letter that it was wonderful and painful at the same time.'_

_'And you had to follow your heart. Well Kim I'm glad you're happy. And don't worry, I'll take very good care of him.'_

_'I know you will, which is why he told me you're amazing. You already proved that by helping all of us.'_

_'Thanks Kim.'_

_'No, thank you Kat.'_

*end flashback*

"You told me in a dream when I was still in a coma about that promise. At that time when I had to choose between going back in time to save you from what happened or to stay here in the present. But also at that time I was believed that you were gone."

"I almost was."

*flashback*

_'Katherine... Katherine...'_

_'Yes?'_

_'Katherine...'_

_'I'm here! Where are you?'_

Suddenly out of nowhere Katherine saw two forms of herself as the pink Zeo and Mighty Morphin Ranger.

_'What is happening?'_

_'You are currently in a coma, Katherine.' Zeo Katherine said._

_'And as of right now Tommy blames himself for what has happened.' Mighty Katherine said. 'He was on a project of creating the Biozords when a new terror named Mesogog took over his project and used them for evil he was after the ancient artifacts known as the dino gems.'_

_'Dino gems?'_

_'You are currently in possession of one.' Mighty Katherine said. 'It gives you the power of levitation. But as of right now it's only useful for the other ability and that is vital healing. But it will only work if one other is in the same state as you.'_

_'So... I'm trapped here?'_

_'Sadly... yes.' _Zeo Katherine said. And soon enough Katherine cried again because being trapped in this state reminded of her being cursed by Rita and she almost put an end to Kimberly and the other power rangers with her manipulative ways. Except this one could have been more permanent.

_'What can I do?' _Katherine said through teared eyes.

_'Just dream.'_ Zeo Katherine said. '_Dream about your heart's desire.'_

Right now the only thing in her mind that she could think about is being with Tommy. She wouldn't care if she gave up her career of being a ballerina 5 years she became that and missed Tommy now she can only think of Tommy and hope he's okay until something happens. As she dreamt about Tommy, she dreamt about all the things they done, all the times they had, and all the things they can and plan to do together.

_Oh_

_Written in the stars_

_A million miles away_

_A message to the main_

_Oh_

_Seasons come and go_

_But I will never change_

_And I'm on my way_

_Is it the sounds of an angel_

_Written by saviors_

_A mixture of hate_

_And all it's grace_

_Is it the color of glory_

_And suffering souls_

_That take you away_

_Is it the top of the mountain_

_Or the feeling you found it_

_That really flows_

_Yeah_

_Is that the perfect relationship_

_Or something in place of it_

_That keeps the mood going_

_Written in the stars_

_A million miles away_

_A message to the main_

_Oh_

_Seasons come and go_

_But I will never change_

_And I'm on my way_

_Oh_

_Is it the top of the mountain_

_Or the feeling you found it_

_That really flows_

_Yeah_

_Is that the perfect relationalship_

_Or something in place of it_

_That keeps the mood going_

_Written in the Stars_

_Written in the Stars (Yeah)..._

_Oh_

_Written in the stars_

_A million miles away_

_A message to the main_

_Oh_

_Seasons come and go_

_But I will never change_

_And I'm on my way_

_Living on the top of a mountain_

_And I'm on my way_

_"While I was dreaming I still couldn't wake up, so it was probably at that point when you saw me in your dream that I told you I didn't make it. But no matter what happened I still believed in us. Even though I almost gave up, I still believed that you were okay. I still believed that we were still together."_

_'Chosen one... Your time has come.'_

Katherine had woken up back to Mighty and Zeo Katherine and the pink dino gem was in between them.

_'What's going on?'_

_'Tommy was in a coma.' Zeo Katherine said. 'He faced his test and made the right decision to stay in the future. The right choice of his has activated your gem's power of vital healing. He has woken up and as soon as you claim this gem you'll be up from your coma as well. Free to go back to Tommy.'_

_'I can?'_

_'Yes.' Mighty Katherine said. 'Now set yourself free. Believe.'_

Katherine believed in getting back to Tommy and grabbed the dino gem.

_'Good luck, Pink Ranger.' _Katherine's past selves said and she soon woke up to the world where she knew she belonged. The doctor had came back and saw her alive.

_'Mrs. Oliver. You're alive.'_

_'Yes I am. What happened?'_

_'You was in a coma.'_

_'How long?'_

_'3 years.'_

_'3... Years?'_

_'Yes.'_

_'I got to get back.'_

_'Mrs. Oliver we need to run more tests to see if there's any damage.'_

_'Haven't you already done that?'_

_'Yes, but this is when you are awake.'_

_'Fine, but be quick. I got to get back to my husband.'_

_'We will be efficient, Mrs. Oliver.'_

_"Before they ran tests on me, I got the flowers and gifts from you and our friends. Even the note you left._

_"So after they ran the tests and all I was ready to leave and come back when I did taking my dino gem with me. I saw you engaging battle with those Tyranno Drones before morphing. But at that time I couldn't be seen. So I had to buy a cloak and disguise myself and I had to spy in until it was time."_

*end flashback*

"And at one night I asked Hayley to create a morpher bracelet. So that I would be ready to fight with you when I was ready to reveal myself."

"Katherine." Tommy kissed her. "I'm really glad you're back. But really you could have stayed..."

"Back in London?" Katherine asked before Tommy could finish. "Tommy where I was in a coma. I was trapped in there for 3 long years. I was worried sick about you! I didn't know if you we're okay, I didn't know if you we're sick. I didn't..."

At that point Katherine was about to cry, but Tommy kissed her again and then hugged her. He quickly rethought what has happened. 5 years they missed each other and 3 years they missed each other again. Should Tommy make Katherine miss more time with him especially when they missed 8 years of seeing each other? As a husband, Tommy wanted to do the right thing, and look where that got him. But he also needed to treat her like a friend, a partner which also made him think of what Zordon told Aisha the time they were fighting Zedd's flame monster.

_"It is your responsibility as a Power Ranger to understand that teamwork is the only way to defeat the forces of evil."_

Tommy already had help with his students. But with Zeltrax on the loose, he know they're going to need all the help they can get.

"It looks like we do need help. Only problem is this could be your first time and final time using you powers with us because after we defeat Zeltrax the world will be back to normal."

"Tommy, I understand. And as much as I missed you. I actually did miss being a Power Ranger. It made me realize what we did to save others was a good thing. And it even felt better than my career."

"Well okay." Tommy said as he began to hug her with tears in his eyes. "I'm so glad you're back Katherine."

"And I'm so glad to be back, Tommy. I love you."

"I love you too."

And once again they shared another kiss even When Ethan, Conner, Anton, Trent, Kira, and Hayley invaded on the to find out what was going on.

Author's Note: The final battle is coming your way soon guys.


	10. The Final Battle

Author's Note: to tell you guys something, I thought of doing a epilogue on this story but it will be on it's own. First I want to thank all the viewers who viewed this story it really means a lot. I like to thank all those who favored and followed my story here. Big thanks to fanfic name: ZyriaYP01 for being my first favoriter and follower to this story. A huge thanks to fanfic name: kitten9322 for being my very first reviewer on this story. And a massive thanks goes to my fellow fanfictioner: brankel1 whose been my die hard reviewer from beginning to end. Once again I thank all of you so without further ado: I give you the final chapter, the altered ep finale of DT.

Disclaimer: I said it in Chapter 1 throughout I'll say it one final time, I do not own Power Rangers.

Chapter 10

The Final Battle/Aftermath

After Katherine was brought up to speed about everything, everybody had left to go somewhere until Zeltrax made his next move. Trent brought Anton back home to recuperate their time before Anton's accident which turned him into Mesogog, Kira was rehearsing for the prom, Conner was still trying to choose who to go with the prom with, Hayley went back to her juice bar, and Ethan went back to the movie theater for the premiere. While waiting Ethan saw a huge machine with Zeltrax piloting it. It happened to be Zeltrax's new Zelzord.

**"Come and face me Power Rangers."**

While destroying mountains and buildings Ethan rang in Tommy.

**"Dr. O, I found Zeltrax and I don't think he's here for the double feature."**

**"Ranger up. We'll meet you there."** Tommy said. "Trent, Zeltrax struck meet up with Ethan, me and the others will join."

"Okay Dr.O." Trent said.

"Kira. Zeltrax is back. Meet up with Ethan and Trent. We'll be there as well."

"Sure thing Dr. O." Kira said.

"Connor, Zeltrax's making his move. Ranger up and Meet Kira, Ethan and Trent. We'll be there soon enough."

"Sure thing, Let's finish this." Conner said.

"Ready?" Tommy asked Katherine.

"Am I ever. I missed fighting alongside you."

"So did I."

The rangers saw the Zelzord. Zeltrax sent down the triptoids to keep the rangers occupied while he destroys more of Reefside. As the rangers fought, Katherine couldn't believe after all these years she's still as agile and graceful than ever as a power ranger. To her it was like she never left. While Kira, Ethan and Connor summoned up the dino megazord, Tommy went deep inside Zeltrax's zord to free Elsa. During that time, Ethan and Conner fought the Zord while Kira entered the zord to help Tommy fight off more Triptoids and Zeltrax. Once Elsa was freed, She and Kira escaped from Zeltrax's zord with the hole Connor made from the megazord. Tommy continued the fight with Zeltrax.

**"Smitty, Stop!"**

**"Smitty's gone!"**

They charged at one another with Tommy sliding under Zeltrax and deliver a blow knocking him back.

**"Gotta get out of here!"**

"Oh, no you don't!"

Zeltrax started blasting Tommy with his energy beams while he was escaping once made a direct hit in the back and Tommy actually fell on his stomach, hard. Katherine saw how he fell.

"Tommy!"

Katherine summoned up her Minmi bow and blasted the rest of the Triptoids before rushing to Tommy's aid. Once she got there she held him close.

"Tommy... Oh Tommy."

"Katherine."

"Don't worry you'll make it."

"Katherine..."

Tommy's voice was getting softer.

"Tommy, please don't leave me. I came back to you from a 3 year coma so we can finish our marriage."

"Believe me... Katherine. When this is... all over, that's what I... wanted... to do."

Katherine was about to tear up as Tommy was fading from her but suddenly she started to glow pink and strangely enough Tommy was encased in the pink aura. Katherine was restoring him but he didn't recover yet. Meanwhile Zeltrax laughed at his fallen enemy.

"So falls the great Dr. Thomas Oliver."

Suddenly through anger. Katherine got up and faced Zeltrax.

"And Just who are you supposed to be?"

"1. I despise anybody who calls Tommy by his full name. 2. Tommy gave you the chance to stop, but you blew it which leads to 3. If you're willing to take down Tommy, you better be ready to take down me. For I have to pay you back for the 3 year coma you put me in!"

"Aww. Poor pink Power Ranger."

"It'll soon be poor you. Super Dino Mode!"

Katherine suddenly got all spiky as her dino power roared in rage. Kira who came back stood by and watched this form happen.

"She's only been a power ranger for a short time and already she's got super dino powers? Normally I'd complain, but she's a ranger legend. So I'd say it's awesome!"

"If you was that anxious to be destroyed all you had to do was ask!"

After Zeltrax said that, he charged at Katherine in his powered up form. But with his sights on Katherine, from out of nowhere Kira came from the side and whiplashed Zeltrax before he got to Katherine. Once Zeltrax was stunned Katherine went in and place blow after blow on him letting her spikes rip and tear him apart. Kira got to Tommy just mere seconds after Tommy was fully vitalized.

"Dr. O you're okay!"

"Yeah. Thanks to Katherine."

Zeltrax was stunned even more, to the point where he couldn't continue fighting. But after Katherine shot an Arrow at him paralyzing him comepletely, he wasn't able to continue. This gave Tommy and Kira the perfect opporitunity.

**"You with me Kira?"**

**"Oh, yeah!"**

And both Tommy and Kira delivered the final blow to Zeltrax before he was destroyed for good. Meanwhile Ethan and Conner were still dealing with the Zelzord.

**"Conner, you're gonna need all the zords."**

**"Right!"**

Just then all the zords got together and fired their beams at the Zelzord but it didn't work.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Why?" Ethan asked. But before the rangers could go into question as to why it didn't work. From the line of zords the Minmizord came forward, raised it's tail, and all the zords channeled their energy at the Minmizord once the energy was channeled and shot, The Zelzord was destroyed but before it being gone but it was going to take the Mesodon and the dino Megazord with it. They all powered down and waited to see if Conner and Ethan made it out of there. But they did and they came back to them. But both Ethan and Conner we're still bummed about losing their best zords.

**"You guys did what you had to do."**

**"So that's it then. It can't just be over."**

**"Of course it's not over!"**

They all knew that voice, but they couldn't believe it. But when they turned around there was Mesogog still alive.

**"You destroyed my plans of creating a perfect world. However I was able to absorb enough dino gem energy to complete my transfiguration. Witness the face of you final battle."**

They all watched as Mesogog took on a new from in which Elsa was the only one to watch in fear. Once Mesogog was done the rangers knew what had to be done.

**"You better step aside, Elsa."**

Elsa went over to the other side which is safe and unbeknownst to the rangers, Cassidy and Devin was about to record the rangers transforming. As Mesogog was prepared to fight Tommy all of a sudden closed his eyes.

"You guys... Just to let you know it's been an honor fighting with you all. And I am ever grateful to have students and friends like you."

"We're proud to be here with you Dr. O." Kira said.

"Yeah. We're with you to the very end." Trent said.

"Katherine..."

Katherine gave Tommy a decent kiss before speaking.

"I know. But let's get rid of Mesogog first."

**"You guys ready for one more battle?"**

**"Oh yeah." **Conner said.

"Ready? I was born ready Dr. O. What a sweet way for our school year to end fighting against Mesogog with now one, but two Power Ranger Legends!" Ethan said.

"Then, let's do it!" Kira said.

**"Ready!"** Conner said.

**"Ready!"** Kira Said.

**"Ready!"** Ethan said.

**"Ready!"** Trent said. As they were all ready to press their buttons.

**"Ready!"** Tommy said.

"Ready!" Katherine said. With their keys ready.

**"Dino Thunder, power up!"** Kira, Ethan, and Conner said. With their buttons pressed.

**"Dino Thunder, power up!"** Tommy and Katherine said with their keys unlocking their powers.

**"White Ranger, Dino Power!**" Trent said with his button pressed and they all transformed for what could be their final time.

**"Tyranno Power!"**

**"Tricera Power!"**

**"Ptera Power"**

**"Brachio Power!"**

"Minmi Power!"

**"Drago Power!"**

**"Dino Rangers!"**

After they all said that they all charged at Mesogog with everything they had even when they were in super mode, but after attempt after attempt, they fail to bring Mesogog down let alone get a good blow in. Tommy's brachio staff and Katherine's minmi arrow didn't faze it. Even Trent's drago scale, Kira's ptera grips and Ethan's tricera shield were no good. Kira and Ethan's solo abilities to fly in super mode and the use of the hovercraft cycle couldn't stop it. It was only the triassic power of Conner in his battlized mode that sent Mesogog flying across. But just when they thought it was over, Mesogog got back up and replicated in 4 copies of himself.

**"Guys, we have to use all of our powers. It's the only way."**

They summoned their gems and was ready to take down the Mesogogs.

**"I summon the power of the gem!"**

**"Dino gems, unite!"**

Their dino gems formed into a tyrannosaur and it ended up eating the Mesogogs destroying them for good. With their powers gone and their DNA back to normal. The rangers were barely able to head back to their normal lives after Cassidy gave Tommy the tape that could've ultimately ruin it for them if she kept it. But knowing the people she saw do what they did had she thought about not going through with it. As they all were heading back getting ready for the prom, Tommy and Katherine stayed back to talk.

"So what's next for us?" Tommy asked.

"I'm glad you said 'us' Tommy, and not 'me' or you."

"Yeah."

"We have a whole lot of catching up to do with our marriage for one thing and there's places in my dreams I've been wanting to go with you. And, it's been 3 years, and you know what that means."

"Yeah, I think I do. But what about your career?"

"Starting next semester, my new career starts with me being a Literature teacher. My career as a ballet dancer is over when I realized how much I've been missing you."

"W..."

"And before you say anything, this was my choice I made this decision..."

Tommy ended up kissing Katherine passionately.

"That's the thing. I'm glad you made it."

"So are you going to bring me to your students prom?"

You know I will.

Tommy extended his arm and Katherine took it while Tommy's students looked at them.

**"And just like that, life goes back to normal."**

**"Our lives may be normal, but trust me, it'll never be the same."**

And they all was ready to go back home to get ready.

At the Senior Prom. Tommy, Katherine, Trent, Anton, and Elsa were up at the teacher's floor talking.

**"So Trent. What's next for you?"**

**"Actually, I'm really excited. Heading to art school in the fall."**

**"You okay with that, Anton?"**

**"Couldn't be happier. How about you, Tommy? What's next for the man who's done it all?"**

**"I was thinking of staying here teaching. Live the quiet life."**

"Quiet?" Katherine asked.

"Yeah. We are trying to settle down are we?"

"Of course. But it doesn't have to be quiet."

"Okay then I guess we'll be living the nice life."

**"You sure about that?" **Elsa asked. **"I hear the new principal's a real hard nose."**

**"I think she'll be brilliant."**

**"I was wondering if the new principal would save a dance for an old friend."**

**"I'd be honored."**

Tommy, Katherine, and Trent saw Anton and Elsa leave arm in arm Tommy went down and introduce Kira who was playing for the prom as she began Tommy was able to head back to Katherine and they held each other close as they enjoyed Kira's performance.

"So tell me my husband, was this all worth it?" Katherine said as she looked at him with loving eyes.

"That all depends on what was worth fighting for." Tommy said as he looked at Katherine the same way. They gave each other a kiss before they began to dance to their hearts' extent.

Author's Note: I've done two aftermaths to this story. "A Love & A Future Worth Fighting For" which follows Tommy & Katherine and "Forbid or Forgive & Forget" which Follows Trent and Kira, if you want you can check those out right now. Thanks for reading this story. If you want please leave a review.


End file.
